Field
This disclosure relates to user interfaces for mobile devices used in conjunction with multifunction peripherals.
Description of the Related Art
A multifunction peripheral (MFP) is a type of document processing device which is an integrated device providing at least two document processing functions, such as print, copy, scan and fax. In a document processing function, an input document (electronic or physical) is used to automatically produce a new output document (electronic or physical).
Documents may be physically or logically divided into pages. A physical document is paper or other physical media bearing information which is readable unaided by the typical human eye. An electronic document is any electronic media content (other than a computer program or a system file) that is intended to be used in either an electronic form or as printed output. Electronic documents may consist of a single data file, or an associated collection of data files which together are a unitary whole. Electronic documents will be referred to further herein as documents, unless the context requires some discussion of physical documents, which will be referred to by that name specifically.
In printing, the MFP automatically produces a physical document from an electronic document. In copying, the MFP automatically produces a physical document from a physical document. In scanning, the MFP automatically produces an electronic document from a physical document. In faxing, the MFP automatically transmits via fax an electronic document from an input physical document, which the MFP has also scanned, or from an input electronic document, which the MFP has converted to a fax format.
MFPs are often incorporated into corporate or other organization's networks, which also include various other workstations, servers and peripherals. An MFP may also provide remote document processing services to external or network devices.
Increasingly, users have access to mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, tablets, and mobile computers, and wish to interact with MFPs that are available to them to accomplish tasks. The capabilities and processing power of mobile devices sometimes exceed those available on the MFP itself. As such, user interface tasks and tasks which utilize network access, either for the MFP or in order to perform a function involving transmission or storage of the resulting document may rely upon the mobile device used, rather than direct interaction or operation by the MFP.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number where the element is introduced, and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having the same reference designator.